Took the Words Right Outta My Mouth
by Remus Is Mine
Summary: A RH one-shot fic. They are studying outside in the fading light... need anymore be said?


A/N: Hey! I'm back with another Ron/Hermione song-fic. One shot. This time it is to the song 'You Took the Words Right out of my Mouth', by Meat Loaf. Thank you to Madpiper with your suggestion to use this song! If you have read Because of You, this story has the same concept concerning the music.  
  
Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth  
  
~It was a hot summer night and the beach was burning  
  
There was fog crawling over the sand  
  
When I listen to your heart I hear the whole world turning  
  
I see the shooting stars  
  
Falling through your trembling hands~  
  
Ron lay on the rich, green grass, Hermione perched beside him, staring across the lake at the setting sun. It was such a lovely day that they had decided to study for their NEWTs outside. Harry had detention, so couldn't join their study session. There was no one else outside as most people were studying for approaching exams inside or eating a late dinner.  
  
The duo were now surrounded by books, quills and parchment. The lake shimmered in the fading light and a gentle breeze flitted across the grounds. To Ron the rest of the world was far, far away, if not non- existent. For this moment, to him, the only people who existed were him and Hermione and they would sit forever in the peace that had wrapped them in her warm blanket. His mellow thoughts were interrupted as Hermione put their Transfiguration textbook down with an irritated sigh and spoke, breaking the compatible silence.  
  
"The light is too dim to read by, Ron. We best go in." Hermione began to pack the books and parchment up in her school bag. Ron sat up as well, his heart dropping in disappointment. It had been so wonderful; just sitting there beside her. No one else to bother them; just him and Hermione, alone. Not wanting her to go just yet, he reached up as she stood, his fingers wrapping around her wrist. Hermione looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Please, Hermione. Stay. Just a bit longer. Its so nice out. Please don't go in yet." Ron's brown eyes studied hers as she debated heading back in for more studying, or sitting out with Ron. Finally, to Ron's delight, she dropped her bag and sat beside him again, curling her legs under her. His heart raced to have her sitting so close. The light perfume she wore was intoxicating and Ron felt he could have sat in her company forever. They watched the sun fade from sight; the silvery orb of the moon rising up to dominate the skies.  
  
~You were licking your lips and your lipstick shining  
  
I was dying just to ask for a taste  
  
We were lying together in a silver lining  
  
By the light of the moon  
  
You know there's not another moment  
  
Not another moment  
  
Not another moment to waste~  
  
Ron nervously picked at the grass, which was dusted in a silvery light, knowing that this was the opportune moment he had been waiting for. Just him, Hermione, and the moon.  
  
~You hold me so close that my knees grow weak  
  
But my soul is flying high above the ground  
  
I'm trying to speak but no matter what I do  
  
I just can't seem to make any sound~  
  
Ron opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was, "Hermione -". He flushed as Hermione turned to him, her brown eyes shining expectantly. Ron looked back down, unable to continue what he started. Just as he began mentally cursing himself for not seizing the moment and telling Hermione what he had been dying to tell her for a year and a half, he felt a blanket of warmth cover his hand. Looking sideways, he recognised Hermione's familiar hand, slightly smudged with ink, but soft and warm. Ron glanced up, a mixture of confusion and shock on his face. She simply smiled at him and leaned close. Ron had just time enough to see the tender look in Hermione's eyes, before his own closed and their lips met.  
  
~And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
  
Oh -- it must have been while you were kissing me  
  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
  
And I swear it's true  
  
I was just about to say I love you~  
  
She pulled away gently. Ron slowly opened his eyes, his head spinning out of control, wondering if it was real. She gave him a nervous smile and opened her mouth.  
  
"Ron, I love you." at those words Ron was sure he was dreaming.  
  
~Now my body is shaking like a wave on the water  
  
And I guess that I'm beginning to grin  
  
Oooh, we're finally alone and we can do what we want to  
  
The night is young  
  
And ain't no one gonna know where you  
  
No one gonna know where you  
  
No one's gonna know where you've been~  
  
"Uh, Ron?" the uncertainty in her voice brought Ron crashing back to reality from the clouds. Very slowly, a grin spread across his face. Hermione began to babble about something, trying to excuse her behaviour, but Ron's courage took over and silenced her with a quiet 'hush', stopping her mouth with a soft kiss.  
  
~We were lying together in a silver lining  
  
By the light of the moon  
  
You know there's not another moment  
  
Not another moment  
  
Not another moment to waste.  
  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
  
Oh -- it must have been while you were kissing me  
  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
  
And I swear it's true  
  
I was just about to say I love you.  
  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
  
Oh -- it must have been while you were kissing me  
  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
  
And I swear it's true  
  
I was just about to say I love you~  
  
A.N2: Sooo, what do you think? Like it or lump it? Its not the best thing I've ever written, but I'm not the best at writing romantic sort of love stories. I wrote this for fun, to increase the number of Ron/Hermione fics out there, and to possibly encourage/inspire more people to go out and write their own to add to the bundles! Thanks for reading, now please review! 


End file.
